1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible, tubular electroluminescent light sources and, more particularly to such products that can be easily mounted to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescence is the conversion of electrical energy into light by the activation of a phosphor layer by an alternating electrical current. Electroluminescent lighting consists of a layer of phosphor placed between two thin conductors which, when applied to a 400 to 2000 Hz AC circuit cause the layer of phosphor to rapidly charge and discharge and emit light. Dyes and filters are mixed or added to the electroluminescent lighting to emit specific colors. Also, inverters may be used to invert a DC power source from a battery into an alternating circuit at a specific current and voltage needed to cause electroluminescence. Examples of electroluminescent lighting are sold by Elam Electroluminescent Industries, Ltd, located in Jerusalem, Israel, under the trademark LyTec, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,485,355 and 5,869,930, now incorporated herein.
The inner and outer conductors used in the electroluminescent lighting disclosed above are disposed inside a tubular-shaped outer insulation layer filed with an inner insulation layer. Because the outer insulation layer is circular in cross section, it is difficult to attached or mount securely to a flat surface or joint. Typically, clips or adhesives are used to attach the outer insulation layer to a flat surface which is cosmetically unacceptable in some applications.
What is needed is an improved electroluminescent lighting with an integrally attached structure that enables it to be easily mounted to a surface or joint.